Asura (Asura's Wrath)
Asura is the main protagonist as well as the titular character and a hero of the action beat 'em up game Asura's Wrath. His Mantra Affinity is Wrath. Voiced by Liam O'Brien (English) and Hiroki Yasumoto (Japanese). History Originally Asura lived a content life with his wife, Durga and child, Mithra. He was a student of the great warrior, Augus, along with his brother-in-law Yasha. Asura and Yasha fought many of the monstrous, Gohma. One day Asura was confronted in the Emperor's castle by Sergei, Wyzen, and Kalrow who tried to persuade him to join for what they called, "The Great Rebirth", but Asura declined. For his refusal his daughter was made a priestess, subject to duty to the deities, and Asura was framed for murder. Durga was killed, Mithral held back him and his reputation destroyed, Asura spends the subsequent games going on quests to pay his rivals in the Seven Deities back for taking everything from him. Powers and Skills As a demi-god, Asura naturally has many abilities which are inherently super-human. Even among demi-gods though Asura is substantially stronger and tougher than most. He is so strong he can hold-back other entities that have enlarged themselves to a planetary scale. The angrier Asura gets, the more endurance he builds up, his increased rage can turn him into an unstoppable killing machine. Asura learned how to be a great warrior from Augus and has centuries of fighting experience. Asura's real strength though, is his transformation. Asura can assume specific form, each of which takes on it's own phenomenal physical properties, from gaining damage-resistant-armor to manifesting rage as burning flames. Personality Asura is inherently a warrior. He remain determined to the point of stubborn and is very quick to anger. He prefers to charge into situations head-first, using force as others would breath. Asura dislikes accepting the help of others and prefers to remain self-reliant. Asura is still conscientious at heart his warrior's mentality often keeps this part of himself concealed though. Despite all this, he deeply loves his wife and daughter; Mithra and Durga. Asura also holds the highiest moral of all the seven deities, refusing to sacrifice innocents in order to get more manthra, he also was extremely protective with humans (especially the girl who remembers him to his daughter) and was horrified and angered to discover how many lives his ex-partners taken in order to get more manthra to fight the Ghomas, Asura's main traits (and flaw) is his rage, which can be contribuided to him sensing people crying (as it's established, he hates seeing people, especially Mithra, crying), and was willingly to do anything to save Mithra and stops her from crying. Fighting Style Unlike the other deities (whom rely on a specific technique, strategy and power to fight), Asura's main weapons are his fists and nothing else. Due to his angerenment problems, he lacks any kind of refinement in his style, and charges at his enemies with pure brutality and aggression, combining his god-powers with his limitless wrath. This don't means, however, that Asura has not skill or strategy whatsoever, and latter proves to be a very proficient and tacticful warrior, as a result of his years of experience and training. Having fighting with along them for a long time, Asura was able to quickly adapt to his ex-friends new abilities and prove to be a match for even a highly proficient warrior and swordman like Augus, as well being able to fight Yasha despite being weakened and with his two arms tear off. Finally in his battle with Chakravartin, he showed the peak of his skills and powers, having to fight the maker absolute; instead of using brute force as always, Asura choosed to re-direct his Chakravartin's attacks using his intelligence and agility, therefore finally getting the upper hand and defeating him and saving the world and Mithra. Navigation pl:Asura (Asura's Wrath) Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Deities Category:Protectors Category:Street Fighter Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Betrayed Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Titular Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Vengeful Category:Revived Category:Lethal Category:Determinators Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Tragic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Berserkers Category:Wrathful Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Rogues Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Falsely Accused Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Force of Nature Category:Strong-Willed Category:Monster Slayers Category:Parents Category:Humanoid Category:Fighter Category:Manga Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Category:Spouses Category:Selfless Category:Traitor Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Dreaded Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Martyr Category:Sympathetic Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Animal Kindness Category:Pessimists Category:Strategists Category:Wrestlers Category:In Love Category:The Hero Category:Rivals Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Legacy Category:Nemesis Category:Paranoid Category:Paragon Category:The Icon Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Bond Protector Category:Defectors Category:Provoker Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Obsessed Category:Control Freaks Category:Grey Zone Category:Successful Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Military Category:Victims Category:Mutated Category:Guardians